Dragon Ball e Chaves
by Carol Misa Misa
Summary: O que acontece quando Chaves e Chapolin se misturam.


É uma noite nublada e fria na Capital do Oeste e, na Corporação Cápsula, Vegeta está na cápsula gravitacional treinando com o pequeno Trunks enquanto Bulma está em seu laboratório, em voltas com uma complicada invenção. Se tudo desse certo, a cientista iria revolucionar o mundo com ela.

Na Cápsula gravitacional, o Pequeno Trunks para por um momento de atacar seu pai, e, volta da transformação de super saiyajin.

- Trunks, ainda está muito cedo para terminarmos o nosso treinamento. – diz Vegeta, em seu tom prepotente.

- Dá um tempo, papai. Eu estou morrendo de fome! – diz o pequeno Trunks.

- Escute, Trunks. Você é o filho do príncipe dos saiyajins, não pode parar seu treinamento só porque está com fome!

- Mas e o senhor, papai? Por acaso não está com fome?

Vegeta disfarçadamente desvia seu olhar enquanto seu estômago começa a roncar de fome.

- Está certo, Trunks. Vamos procurar sua mãe para jantarmos. Mas não se acostume porque estou te dando uma colher de chá! Dá próxima vez iremos intensificar o seu treinamento!

Pai e filho vão até a cozinha da Corporação Cápsula, e, a encontra vazia.

- Grrr! – resmunga o príncipe dos saiyajins – Onde está a Bulma que não preparou o nosso jantar?

- Mamãe está desde cedo trancada no laboratório. – responde seu filho.

- Quer dizer agora que aquele laboratório é mais importante que o marido dela? – o tom de voz de Vegeta é indignado.

Vegeta vai zangado até ao laboratório de Bulma, seguido por seu pequeno filho. Ao chegar lá, encontra a porta do mesmo fechada. O príncipe dos saiyajins começa a esmurrar a porta.

- Bulma! Abra esta porta caso contrario eu vou explodir este laboratório imundo! Eu estou avisando! – ameaça o príncipe dos saiyajins.

A cientista sai do laboratório e, tranca a porta do mesmo, antes que Vegeta e Trunks possam ver o que ela está escondendo.

- Sabe, Vegeta. É deste laboratório imundo que sai o seu sustento. Porque, caso você tenha se esquecido, sou eu quem trás o sustento para esta casa. – responde a cientista, deixando seu marido com mais raiva ainda.

Vegeta olha para Bulma espumando de raiva. Droga! Infelizmente ela tinha razão! Era daquele laboratório imundo que vinha seu sustento!

- Eu não destruo seu laboratório. – resmunga o príncipe dos saiyajins – Mas você também precisa trabalhar até na hora do jantar? Vá trabalhar depois de me servir, mulher!

- E desde quando eu sou sua empregada para te servir? Até onde sei, eu sou sua esposa. Além do mais, Vegeta, nós temos empregados nesta casa que podem muito bem te servir um jantar.

- Mas eu preciso da companhia de minha esposa na hora do jantar! – argumenta Vegeta – Além do que eu não me casei para jantar sozinho enquanto minha esposa fica as voltas trancada num laboratório com invenções malucas que não prestam para nada!

- Olha lá como fala de minhas invenções, Vegeta!

- E eu por acaso estou dizendo alguma mentira? Estou avisando, Bulam. Ou janta comigo ou eu explodo este maldito laboratório!

- Se você se atrever a explodir meu laboratório, eu deixo você dormindo sozinho no sofá por três meses! – a cientista o ameaça com as duas mãos em sua cintura.

- Droga! Mulherzinha irritante! Eu sou o príncipe dos saiyajins! Um guerreiro nato! Você não pode me tratar como se eu fosse qualquer um, Bulma!

- Você pode ser o príncipe dos saiyajins, mas aqui em casa quem manda sou eu. Se não gostou pode arrumar suas coisas e ir embora, Vegeta! A porta da rua é a freguesia da casa! – Bulma sorri de forma provocante para seu marido.

Vegeta olha furioso para Bulma! Droga! Porque ela tem que ser tão cabeça dura? Com tantas mulheres no mundo, porque foi se casar logo com a mais complicada deste planeta?

Bulma o olha com um sorriso vitorioso em sua face, sorriso este que deixa Vegeta ainda mais furioso. É sempre assim! Sempre assim! Pior é que ele não tem escolha se não obedecer! Inferno!

Trunks, que assiste, de fora, mais uma discussão de seus pais, resolve intrometer-se no meio dos dois.

- Papai, mamãe. – diz o garoto – Será que vocês podem parar de discutir por um momento para irmos jantar? Eu realmente estou com fome...

Bulma e Vegeta olham ao mesmo tempo para seu filho. Bulma sorri para a criança, ele tinha razão, seria melhor jantarem e, após o jantar, ela daria continuidade a sua nova invenção.

- Tem razão, filho. Vamos jantar. – diz a cientista – E, não precisa ficar nervoso, Vegeta. Eu farei companhia para vocês.

A cientista se certifica de que a porta do laboratório está bem trancada. Vegeta olha, curioso para o gesto de sua esposa. Aquilo, definitivamente, não era normal.

- A propósito, Bulma. – diz o príncipe dos saiyajins – O que tem dentro deste laboratório? O que você está fazendo inventando desta vez?

Bulma pisca para seu marido antes de dizer:

- Isto é segredo! Esqueça o que tem no meu laboratório e vamos jantar!

Bulma arrasta marido e filho para a sala de jantar, porém, Vegeta e Trunks olham curiosos para o laboratório, querendo saber o que Bulma esconde. Eles chegam à sala de jantar, onde a mesa já está posta e os três começam a comer em silêncio. Vegeta e Trunks simplesmente devorando tudo o que vem pela frente. Porém, o príncipe dos saiyajins não consegue tirar de sua cabeça o que Bulma está escondendo em seu laboratório, pois a mulher está fazendo muito suspense em cima disso.

- Escute, Bulma. – o saiyajin faz um esforço danado para ser educado – O que exatamente você tanto faz naquele laboratório imun... Digo, naquele laboratório?

- Segredo, Vegeta! – a cientista sorri – Eu já disse. Quando ela estiver pronta, você saberá.

- Eu também quero saber, mamãe! – Trunks encara sua mãe, tão curioso quanto seu pai.

- Por enquanto não posso contar nada! Mas não se preocupem, logo vocês saberão! Agora cm licença!

A cientista deixa a mesa e se prepara para sair, mas é impedida por seu marido, que segura seu braço.

- Mas já? Escute, aqui, Bulma! Não me casei com você para que você passe vinte quatro horas do seu dia trancada naquele maldito laboratório e me deixe a ver navios!

- Não gosta? Já disse! A porta da rua é a freguesia da casa!

- Mulher irritante!

- Pode ir, se quiser! Agora me deixe trabalhar, está bem? – Vegeta é "obrigado" a soltar o braço de Bulma, deixando a cientista ir para seu laboratório.

Ele e Trunks também deixam a sala de jantar e, sem sua esposa, se vê obrigado a acompanhar seu filho até a sala de televisão, onde o garoto começa a assistir desenhos animados e ele se sente completamente entediado, pensando no que Bula está escondendo em seu laboratório. No início estava com raiva, porém, agora estava curioso. Queria saber o que Bulma tanto escondia naquele maldito laboratório e, estava proibido do explodir o mesmo, ou sua esposa cumpriria a ameaça de expulsá-lo de casa.

Tinha que encontrar uma maneira de descobrir o que tanto Bulma esconde no laboratório. Uma ideia começa a se formar em sua mente...

- Escute, Trunks. – começa o príncipe do saiyajins.

- O que o senhor quer, papai? Não percebe que eu estou assistindo a desenhos animados?

- Faz muito tempo que você não brinca com o Goten, não é verdade?

- Sim, papai. Da última vez o senhor não quis me levar, está lembrado?

- Trunks, não precisa entrar nestes detalhes absurdos que não vêm ao aso. O que importa é que hoje serei generoso com você e trarei Goten para vocês brincarem.

- Mas, papai, já é noite.

- Não se preocupe. Vou ligar para o inútil do Kakarotto e pedir que ele traga o Goten. Aí nós aproveitamos e temos uma luta.

- Eu sabia que tinha alguma coisa por trás deste seu súbito interesse, papai. – diz Trunks, aborrecido.

- Cale-se, Trunks! Eu estou tentando te ajudar e é assim que você me agradece?

- Papai, o senhor está tentando me ajudar ou está me usando de bode expiatório para seus próprios interesses?

- Droga, Trunks! Mas será possível que ninguém mais me respeita nesta casa?

Trunks ri da declaração de seu pai. Enquanto o príncipe dos saiyajins pega o telefone e disca o único número que sabe de cabeça, o da casa de Kakarotto. Para seu azar, a cafona da esposa dele atende ao telefone.

- Sua cafona miserável, passe logo para o inútil do Kakarotto. – é o comprimento de Vegeta.

- Boa noite, Vegeta. – responde Chi Chi – Em primeiro lugar, você deveria perguntar se o Goku está, não acha?

- Pare de papo furado e passe logo este maldito telefone ao Kakarotto, mulher. Eu não tenho a noite toda.

- Espere um minuto que vou chamar o Goku.

O minuto da cafona pareceu uma eternidade, mas enfim o inútil do Kakarotto atendeu ao telefone.

- Oi Vegeta. – diz Goku, ao pegar o fone do telefone. – Qual o problema, é raro você me ligar.

- Kakarotto, Trunks está querendo brincar com Goten. Traga o garoto, aproveite e traga a cafona para fazer companhia a Bulma que tem trabalhado demais.

Trunks, que está prestando atenção na conversa de seu pai, começa a rir.

- Agora entendi qual é a sua, papai. – diz o garoto em meio aos risos.

Vegeta olha furioso para seu filho, mas não ia deixar o garoto estragar seus planos. Sem dar atenção a seu filho, continua sua conversa ao telefone com Kakarotto.

- Sinto muito, Vegeta. – responde Goku, do outro lado da linha – Mas hoje eu não posso.

- Escute, Kakarotto. – continua o príncipe dos saiyajins – Eu não estou perguntando se pode ou não. Eu estou **MAN-DAN-DO! ENTENDEU SEU VERME! MAN-DAN-DO!**

- Vegeta, se acalme, criatura. – pede Goku em seu tom calmo – Eu não posso ir aí porque estou com visitas em casa.

- Que visitas? – insiste o príncipe dos saiyajins.

- Videl, Mister Satan , Majin Boo e Picollo, eles vieram para o jantar e ainda não foram embora.

Vegeta pondera por um minuto... Quanto mais gente, melhor.

- Você por acaso é idiota, Kakarotto? – pergunta vegeta, irritado – Aliás nem sei por que pergunto. É só você trazer os agregados e problema resolvido. Pare de enrolar e venha logo, você tem o tele transporte.

- Mas Vegeta...

- Venha logo, verme maldito! E eu já disse que pode trazer todos os agregados! Venha neste exato minuto e não me faça esperar!

E desliga o telefone, furioso. E, para piorar Trunks não para de sorrir.

- Papai, devo confessar, o senhor é bem esperto quando quer. – o garoto não consegue deixar de sorrir.

Vegeta não tem tempo de responder, pois neste momento surgem tele transportados Goku, Gohan, Chi Chi, Goten, Picollo, Videl, Mister Satan e Majin Boo.

- Chegamos! – diz Goku, de forma animada.

- Ótimo. – diz Vegeta. – Trunks, vá avisar a sua mãe que nós temos visitas.

- Por que eu? – pergunta o menino.

- Faça o que estou mandando, Trunks! – manda o príncipe dos saiyajins.

Trunks vai chamar Bulma e, volta cinco minutos depois, acompanhado da cientista. Todos se acomodam na sala e começam a conversar animadamente. Vegeta então chama Goku e Picollo para uma luta na cápsula gravitacional.

- Mas já vai treinar, Vegeta? – pergunta a cientista.

- Sim. Saiyajins de sangue puro, como Kakarotto e eu gostamos de treinar.

E, os três se retiram. Sendo seguidos, disfarçadamente por Goten e Trunks.

- Porque estamos seguindo meu pai e o senhor Vegeta, Trunks? – pergunta Goten, aos sussurros.

Os dois meninos seguem os saiyajins e o namekuseijin, que, passam direto pela cápsula gravitacional.

- Eu sabia! – cochicha Trunks.

- O que você sabia? – pergunta Goten, curioso.

- Que meu pai não ia treinar coisa nenhuma! Ele quer saber o que a mamãe está escondendo no laboratório.

- E você sabe o que ela está escondendo?

- Eu não! Mas, assim como meu pai, também estou curioso.

Finalmente, chegam à porta do laboratório de Bulma. Vegeta tenta abri-la, mas, está trancada. Ela não dá pontos sem nó!

- O que estamos fazendo aqui, Vegeta? – pergunta Goku – Nós não íamos treinar?

- Vamos treinar depois que descobrirmos o que a Bulma está escondendo aí dentro! – resmunga o príncipe dos saiyajins.

Picollo, impaciente, cria uma bola de energia e, a joga contra a porta do laboratório, explodindo a mesma.

- Se você queria entrar era só arrobar a porta! – diz o namekuseijin de forma séria.

Perfeito, pensa Vegeta. Agora Bulma não vai ter motivos para expulsá-lo de casa ou manda-lo dormir no sofá. Afinal, quem arrombou a porta foi o Picollo.

- Vamos entrar. – é tudo o que Vegeta diz.

Os três entram no laboratório, seguidos pelas duas crianças. Dentro do laboratório, um monte de capsulas, computadores e, o que chamou imediatamente a atenção do príncipe dos saiyajins. Uma grande máquina, ocupando praticamente uma parede inteira, computadores e fios por toda a máquina e, no centro dela, um grande circulo vermelho ligado a vários fios.

Os três adultos e as duas crianças olham curiosos para a estranha máquina.

- O que é isso? – pergunta Goku.

- E eu é que vou saber? – responde Vegeta.

- Então é nisso que a mamãe está trabalhando? – diz Trunks, saindo de seu esconderijo.

- Trunks, o que está fazendo aqui? – diz vegeta, furioso.

- O mesmo que o senhor, papai. E, eu tenho tanto direito de estar aqui quanto o senhor! – diz o menino.

Droga! Infelizmente ele tinha razão!

- Então já que está aqui, me diga o que é esta máquina e o que ela faz. – diz Vegeta em tom ameaçador.

- Papai, e como é que eu vou saber? Só tenho oito anos, será que notou?

Os cinco curiosos vão para os computadores da máquina, tentando descobrir o que ela faz. Eles estão tão concentrados que, nem percebem a chegada de Majin Boo, Mister Satan, Gohan e Videl, os quatro também se aproximam dos computadores.

- Será que esta máquina produz alguma coisa de comer? – pergunta Majin Boo, com sua voz infantil.

Vegeta olha, furioso, para os recém-chegados. O que eles pensam que estão fazendo? Se continuar assim, Bulma vai descobrir e cumprir a ameaça...

- **O QUE VOCÊS PENSAM QUE ESTÃO FAZENDO AQUI?** – pergunta nervoso, o príncipe dos saiyajins.

- Nós viemos ver o que vocês estavam fazendo, rapazes. – responde Mister Satan.

- Gohan, já que está aqui faça algo de útil e me responda o que esta máquina faz. – diz Vegeta, tentando controlar seu nervosismo.

- Não faço ideia, Vegeta. – responde o filho mais velho de Goku. – Nunca em minha vida vi máquina mais estranha.

- Já disse que esta é uma máquina que cria os doces mais gostosos do mundo! – diz Majin Boo, mexendo no teclado.

- Não, esta máquina deve me tornar o homem mais forte do mundo! – fala Mister Satan, mexendo em outros botões do painel de controle!

- Não mesmo! Esta máquina vai fazer todos os brinquedos do mundo! – diz Goten, mexendo em outros botões do painel de controle.

- Claro que não, Goten! – diz Trunks, também mexendo no painel de controle – Esta máquina foi inventada pela minha mãe, ela deve fazer algo realmente grande, como nos um jeito de fazer nossa fusão durar mais tempo!

- Acho que esta máquina faz uniformes de Grande Saiyaman instantâneos. – diz Gohan, mexendo em outros botões.

- E que tal se esta máquina criar comidas que não acabam mais? – diz Goku, teclando em vários botões ao mesmo tempo.

Vegeta, furioso, empurra Goku.

- Kakarotto seu imbecil! Minha esposa jamais inventaria algo assim!

Goku empurra Vegeta novamente, e, os dois começam a brigar pelo painel de controle da máquina, que, começa a fazer uns barulhos estranhos.

- Saia daí, Kakarotto!

- E quem foi que te deu o direito de ficar aqui?

- A máquina é da minha esposa, seu maldito! Logo eu tenho mais direito que você!

Os dois saiyajins começam um jogo de empurra-empurra pelo painel de controle, e, logo, os outros entram no mesmo jogo, todos querendo mexer ao mesmo tempo e descobrir o que a tal máquina faz. Fumaça começa a sair do núcleo da máquina, a parte que é um círculo vermelho, porém esta fumaça não é percebida por nenhum deles.

Eles estão tão distraídos, em sua briga pelo controle da máquina que, nem percebem a chegada de Bulma e Chi Chi, as duas mulheres furiosas. Bulma olha, nervosa, o curto que eles estavam prestes a dar em sua nova invenção... Tanto trabalho para nada! Mas Vegeta iria pagar... Ahá se ia...

- **O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO AQUI? – **grita a cientista.

Todos olham para Bula e Chi Chi. Menos Goku, que continua entretido na máquina, que solta cada vez mais fumaça de seu núcleo. O saiyajin encontra um controle remoto com um grande botão vermelho no centro.

- Olha! – diz o saiyajin, totalmente animado – O que é que isso faz?

Bulma olha aterrorizada para Goku. Ele não poderia fazer isso de jeito nenhum, até porque a máquina não está totalmente terminada.

- **GOKU NÃO FAÇA...**

Tarde demais, Goku aperta o botão e, um curto circuito começa, o círculo do centro começa a brilhar e, uma grande bola negra começa a surgir nele, esta bola tem uma força tão grande que começa a puxá-los para dentro dela, em um grande tornado... Os computadores então explodem, enquanto os guerreiros Z simplesmente somem... Levados por aquela estranha bola negra...

Em uma vila de aparência simples, um piso maltratado, paredes pintadas em um tom de amarelo, mais para pastel... Uma escada em seu canto esquerdo, e, no topo da escada, a porta de uma casa com o número 23. Ao lado da escada, um barril, que fica na frente de dois tanques de lavar roupa. A casa ao fundo é a de número 14 e, tem uma janela ao lado esquerdo da casa. Ao lado esquerdo da casa, na parede lateral, uma casa com o número 71., que tem uma janela para o lado direito, com vista para um corredor que dá para o pátio dos fundos da vila. Depois deste corredor, a janela e a porta da quarta casa da vila, de número 72.

No centro do pátio desta vila, os guerreiros Z e suas mulheres, inconscientes, uns por cima dos outros...


End file.
